


learning disability

by analogical_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Learning Disabilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: logan has a learning disability





	1. Chapter 1

Logan was in his booster seat listing to the newest books on tap that he mom got for him at the library. They pulled up into the parking lot, he mom turned off the story.

“Aww can’t we just finish the chapter?”

“Sorry Logan you just have to wait till after school to find out what happens next”

“Okay,” Logan got out of the car with his mom’s help. He gives his mom a kiss “Goodbye”

“Logan honey you forgot your backpack”

“Oh right” he grabs it and started walking away “bye for reals this time”

“Bye logan”

Logan walked to class he was thinking about the book and what could happen next when he was about to open the door to class he realized something. This was Mr. Roman class Mr. Sanders teaches 3rd grade, he was in 4th this was his teacher from last year. It was already October he should know where he was going. He turned around and walked into the bathroom. And pulled out is notebook which had the school map printed on it. He had color in blue Miss, that classroom,

“Okay, room 306” he left the bathroom and followed the map to room 306. He opened the door and walked in

“Logan you’re late again”

“Sorry miss. Tate”

“Don’t let it happen again” Logan nodded and walked over to his desk. He pulled out his math notebook and started writing what was on the board. His hand was starting to hurt halfway through the lesson he gives it a shake and started writing again. Logan finished his math worksheet and was sitting at his desk thinking about his book and where it could go next. Maybe the prince would find a magic sword and fight the dragon, oh oh maybe the prince’s servant would find a secret passageway and get the girl out without even having to fight the dragon.

“LOGAN!” logan jumped and looked over at the teacher. Aaaannnnnndddd the whole class sitting on the floor. Miss. tate didn’t look so happy she had a book in her hand. Logan quickly got out of his chair and sat down on the carpet “so glad to have you join us logan”

Miss. tate started reading the story but Logan couldn’t pay attention he was so embarrassed about not being on the carpet when he was supposed to. This time he made sure to watch the other students when they got up he made sure to get up. Soon it was lunchtime logan grab his lunch box and walked to the cafeteria. He sat down at the table and ate his lunch, He ate his grapes in pares one on each side of his mouth. There was an old number he looked at it thinking about what to do. Then an idea comes to him he bit the grape in half and put one half on one side and the other on the other side. Happy with his solution he ate his sandwich. Soon it was time for recess he walked out and started looking around for bugs he found a grasshopper and just followed it around for the whole recess. Once the bell rings, he followed one of his classmates back to class. He sat down and pulled out his language art notebook classes when on for what felt like forever. Once it was time to go home he walked over to the parent pick up. He waited for his mom. Once his mom came he give her a great big hug.

“Hey sweetie”

“Hi mom, come on I want to know what happens next”

“Hold on honey I have to talk to Miss. tate”

“Why?”

“Not sure she just asked if we could meet after school” they started walking over to his classroom

“When?”

“Last week”

“Oh okay”

They walked into the classroom Miss. tate looked up from her desk.

“Glad to see you come in take a seat”

“Here logan” Miss. tate give him some color blocks that they had used to count. Logan starts to organize them into color. He found out that there was more purple then blues and not too many yellows that were good he hated yellow. As he counted the blocks and play around with them he listens to what his mom and Miss. tate were talking about.

”Miss Sanders I think that logan has a learning disability of some kind”

“What no logan is smart you he understanding audiobooks in the car for middle schooler”

“Yes well he still doesn’t know how to read”

“He just a late blower he learns”

“I’m sorry but I would like to have him tested”

“I don’t think that necessary”

“Logan come here” Logan walked over Miss. tate pulled out a paper and wrote some letter on it

“Logan don’t worry about reading this just tell me which letter is on the page”

“Okay, B I D K T L E Y X H Z and G”

“See he completely missed S and there was no Z written.” Logan looked back at the paper trying to find the S “logan can you tell me if the letter is moving at all even if it only a little bit” Logan was confused why was she asking this he nodded.

“See miss sanders logan needs to be tested”

“I…I don’t know what to say”

“It okay I know it hard but sometimes these things happen”

“But he smart”

“Just because you have a learning disability doesn’t mean he isn’t smart”

“Okay, when will he be tested?”

“We start testing him on Monday during recess”

“Oh okay”

“Thank you for understanding this is truly the best for him”

They walked to the car logan could tell his mother was upset but he couldn’t understand why. Once they got in the car he totally forgot all about the meeting as he listens to the book. Once they got home his mom turn off the car but didn’t get out.

“Logan honey what happened in the story today mommy wasn’t listening”

“Oh mom it was so good to see the prince was looking for the magic sword and run into these dryads and they were going to fight him cause they were….” and Logan keeps going on about how the prince had to convert them not to fight and that he was a good prince. And even told his mother about what he thought was going to happen in the story next.

“Yeah he smart,” she said when he was done

“What that mom?”

“Nothing I just love you so much”

“Love you too mom”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> logan gets tested

On Monday Logan want throughout his day like normal he when to class. Got a little lost on the way but not as bad as last week. He sat through class not really paying attention. He was worried about what would happen during the recess. He didn't know what being tested was going to be like. What is it going to involve a shot like when he had to go to the doctor. Was it going to be a big 20 million word test? Was it going to be something that scans his brain like an X-ray? Would that hurt? He never got an X-ray before do they hurt?   
“Logan…. LOGAN” Logan jumped.   
“Yes?”   
“It time for lunch. Now when you're done eating I need you to go to room 100. Okay” she took out a pen “here let me see your hand”   
Logan was confused but show her his hand. Miss Tate wrote down a big 100 on his hand.   
“So you don't forget” Logan nodded and walked off to lunch. He didn't really feel like eating. He knew he should, he was able to eat a few of his grapes. Then the bell ring and he started to walk to the playground then he looked at his hand. Room 100. He started walking around. It took him a while without his map but he soon found room 100. He knocked on the door and then opened it.   
There was a teacher with glasses sitting at a table with some books and a big bag next to him. And two students sitting at a desk playing context four.   
“Oh, you must be Logan. Hi I'm Mr. Picani come and have a seat”  
“Virgil Patton you guys will have to go play on the playground today and the rest of the week until me and Logan are done”   
“No fair” the boy wearing all black said.   
“It okay we go play on the swings,” said a really piper boy who was already putting away the game. Soon the two boys left.   
“It very nice to meet you logan”   
“Nice to meet you too Mr… um Mr”   
“Picani. It okay you're learn my name soon enough.” He pulled out a book looking thing but the book stood up on its own and was sideways. Logan didn't know what to call it. Mr. Picani the page there was a picture of a room with some toys in it and a dog playing with a ball.   
“So Logan I'm going to ask you a few questions about this picture. If you don't know the answer that quiet okay”   
Logan nodded  
“Okay point to the dog if the ball is blue and there is a red train on the ground. If the chair is facing the dog then point to the window”   
Logan looked at the picture. The ball was yellow so not going to point to the dog. So he looked at the chair in was indeed facing the dog so he pointed to the window.   
“Good job. Okay so if the train is red and the ball is yellow point to the dog. If the window is open and there a pillow on the chair point to the beach ball. If it is raining outside point to the brown bear.”   
Logan looked at the picture. The train was red but the ball was not yellow. So he won't point to the dog. The winder was open and there was a pillow on the chair so he would point to the beach ball.it also wasn't raining outside so he didn't need to point to the bear. He pointed to the beach ball.   
“Good job”   
They did a few more of those with it getting harder and harder each time.   
Then he was asked to read some words. Which he couldn't understand any of the words on the page. Well that not true he knew the word ‘and' ‘the' ‘a' and that was about it. Then he was asked to tell Mr. Picani what letters where on the page in order. Just like what miss. Tate had asked him to do. Only this time Mr. Picani didn't say anything just wrote down some stuff. Till the third time. When he asks “Logan are all the letters right next to each other in a line or are they in a swivel I'm like a snake?”   
“Swivel. The A is higher than the H”  
“I see” Mr Picani wrote something down.   
“Okay, this time I'm going to point to the letters and you tell me what they are,” Logan told Mr. Picani what each letter was   
“ interesting… okay Logan we going to play a game” Mr Picani pulled out some blocks on one side it was all red other side was all white and the rest was half white and half red.   
“It like tangram but a little different. I'll show you a picture and you try and copy it with the blocks okay we start out easy and it gets harder and harder”   
Logan nodded. The first one he was handed 4 blocks and was shown a pick where the top was red and the bottom half was white. Logan flipped the two of the blocks so they were all red and put them on the top. Then he flips two to white and put them at the bottom.   
“Good job” they when on for about 20 of them and at the end he had 16 blocks to work with and was making pictures of what looks like a person and random designs.   
“Okay, Logan that looks to be all the time we have for today. Tomorrow we start off with some math then we play tangram since you seem to like this game I'm sure you like it as well. I'll see you tomorrow you got 10 minutes to go to the bathroom or play till you have to go to class. Goodbye logan”   
“goodbye” Logan left and when to play. And forgot about the whole thing during the rest of the day. The rest of the week Logan when in and did what Mr. Picani asked and at the end, they play a little game that Logan had never played before. He was really liking spending time with Mr. Picani.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Pisani talks about what happens next. sorry, it a lot of Mr. Pisani explaining stuff.

Two weeks have gone by since his last day with Mr. Picani. When he was about to leave with his mom and she said they had to meet with Miss. Tate and Mr. Picani. Logan and his mom walked to Miss. Tate room.  
“Miss Sanders glad you could join us,” Miss. Tate said. “Logan you can go over there I set out blocks for you”  
“I think Logan should sit and listen with us. It his schooling and life we talking about” Mr. Picani said.  
“If you say so” Miss Tate pulled up a chair and Logan sat down with the grownups.  
“So Mr. Picani going to go over the results of the tests. And tell us what he thinks we should do”  
“Yes well fist can I say that Logan here is a remarkable young man,” Mr. Picani said looking over at Logan and smiling.   
“Sorry about the wait but it took some time to get everything figured out. Logan is dual exceptional. To be specific gifted in nonverbal and is dyslexic. Which before you ask let me explain what those fancy words mean. Everything is a spectrum on one and you're really good at something on the other end you have trouble with it. Dual exceptional just means he on both ends of the spectrum like to the extreme. Most people are in the middle some of us in math is a little to one side then the other same with English, social studies, science all of that stuff. That what makes us all different. Well, most people aren't too close to the ends. And those who are usually are close to one end in one subject and the middle on others. Anyways. So he has dyslexia. Dyslexia is different for everyone. some of the things that happen for him is that letter tend to move on the page for him. He has trouble differentiation some letters. We all know some people mix up lower case b and d. But for him not only are b and d hard to tell apart. But sometimes even p look like b to him. A and u are too similar for him. Same with c and o. And a few others. People with dyslexia tend to see letters as 3D objects. So a lower case b can be flipped in his mind into a d but to him, it is still a b. His eyes sometimes skip a letter. He seems to have a tracking problem as well here look”  
Mr. Picani pulled out a pen. “Follow this with your eyes don't move your head okay Logan” Logan nodded and try to follow the pen. But even he knew he was messing up. He lost track of the pen a few times. “ see. It makes it really hard for someone to read when their eyes jump all around the page. therapy should help, lucky for you we provide vision therapy here at school. They're going to be other stuff that he learns he does without knowing it. And it going to be hard for him to retain his brain. His brain is just wired a little differently. And isn't meant to do the things that he needs to. But in time he will learn different strategies to overcome this. Now also he is gifted in nonverbal which means that he is really Smart in spatial math. Which means he can see numbers in a very remarkable way. He is very smart. He understands things above his grade level. He told me you listen to audiobooks in the car?”  
“Yes and he understands a lot for his age”  
“Yes that where the gifted comes in he can understand stories very well and I think he an auditory learner. Which basically means if he hears that he'll remember and for him, he really really remembers it” Mr. Picani said.  
“So what do you want to do with him?” Miss. Tate asked.  
“Ah yes. Well, you teach math at the beginning of the class right?” miss Tate nodded. “Good cause I teach a special ed English class in the afternoons. So what I would like to do. Miss Sanders has Logan go to class with miss Tate in the morning and then after launch comes into my classes for about 2 hours then go back to miss Tate class before the day ends.”  
“What is this class going to be like?”  
“Well, it a smiling group there only 5 students in there right now. So their lot of one on one. Depending on what the students need is what we teach. Right now we go over how to write a story. How to have a good beginning middle and end. What makes a good story. And things like that. We also are teaching the kids some more life skills that the regular Ed classes don't really go over. Like how to read a map. Things that are important for everyday life.”  
“Okay, when do you want him to start going?”  
“well, the months just about to end so he can start as soon as next month. I just need you to fill out some paperwork and we start getting things ready for him to join us” Mr. Picani pulled out some papers from his book bag and handed them to Logan's mom. She sighed them they talked more about scheduling and how the class would be run. And what an IEP was. Apparently, it was a legal document saying Logan could have some special accommodations most of it was blank for right now until they figured out what Logan needed. Once everything was done Logan and his mom walked to the car.  
“So Logan honey what do you think of all of this”   
“ I like Mr. Picani. He is nice”  
“That good. Looks like he is going to be your teacher for a few years”  
“Really not just this year?”  
“Nope at least for the next two years,” Logan thought about that he wonders if there be in the same classroom. Then maybe he won't get so lost next year. Logan was excited about being in Mr. Picani class.


	4. chapter 4

Logan stands outside of Mr. Picani it was his first day. He opened the door, the classroom was a little smarter than miss. Tate room. There were only 6 desks, some of them were full.  
“Oh Logan glad to see you,” Mr. Picani said walking over to one of the desks “This will be your desk”  
Logan when and sat down he looked around. There were about 4 kids there. They were all looking at him. Logan sank down in his seat a little. The door opened. And another kid walked in. He was one of the kids who was playing the game when he first came in.   
“Hello everyone,” the boy said happily and sat down.  
“Hi, Patton” just about everyone said back. Logan gives a little wave.  
“Oooooo a new kid. We haven't had one in a while. Hello, kiddo. I'm Patton”  
“Hi I'm Logan”  
“Well, Logan it-” the door opened again and a boy wearing all black walked in. And sat down next to Logan.  
“Good, now that everyone is here I would like to introduce our newest friend. Everyone this is Logan” Mr. Picani said “Logan you already meet Patton. Over here in the leather jacket is Remy”  
“Sup”  
“The boy in a white name is Roman”  
“Hey”  
“The one in the rainbow t-shirt is Thomas”  
“Hi Logan”  
“And the boy sitting next to you is Virgil” Virgil gave Logan a little wave. Logan waved back “so today we are going to be talking about what makes a good beginning to a story. You want to grab the reader's attention. Like reach out and grab them so they just can't put your story down….” Mr. Picani when on about different ways to grab someone attention.  
“Alright, class time for a bathroom break” everyone stood up. We as a class walked to the bathroom.  
“Logan how you liking your first day?” Patton asked  
“It good. Kind of weird that there such a small class of only boys.”  
“Oh, we did have a girl for a while missy. But Mr. Picani says she doesn't need this class anymore”  
“Oh that cool of her”  
“Yeah she was really smart”  
After going to the bathroom everyone when back to class and they were asked to pull out there journals and started writing. Today was a free day where they could write about anything. Logan was nervous he could come up with lots of stuff but writing it down was a different story.  
“Don't worry about spelling or anything like that Logan. I just want to see you be creative” Mr. Picani reassured him.  
Logan began to write about the book he was listening to in the car and about how it was going and where he through it would go next. Soon it was time to go back to miss. Tate class. Everyone said to go back to each other as they walked to their respective classes.


	5. I'm rewriting this

https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943398 is the link to where I'm rewriting this hopefully I can keep to an upload schedule new chapter every Tuesday afternoon.


End file.
